


Rebirth

by Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Coming Out of the Dark [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jesus, Beta Lori, Bonding, Cannon Divergent, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: The second part of the "Coming out of the Dark" series. Rebirth starts with the ZA and Rick and Daryl's growing bond. It will have the show characters and places but they will not necessarily be in order or how they were on the show lol. Welcome to my scary little world!Thank you to my lovely, wonderful Beta Marooncamaro





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly four hours since Shane and Jesus showed up at the cabin. Between the packing and loading their stuff and a couple of stops to gather some extra coolers and fill them with water - Daryl’s idea - time moved faster than they realized. They were about thirty minutes away from Lori’s now but with this traffic it was going to take at least an hour or longer.

 

On their last stop the power grid had collapsed and all electricity was gone, sending everyone into even more of a panic. People were now pulling guns on each other as they were want to do in disastrous situations for some damn reason. Rick was glad he let Shane talk him into wearing his deputy uniform.

 

Daryl’s body was starting to ache so painfully he was fidgeting in his seat. He’d been fighting the desire for Rick’s knot for a little over an hour now but it was getting the better of him. When they discussed what would have to happen while they were on the move Daryl had thought he would be ok with it, but now that they were in public, seeing how distressed the people were and how bad the situation really was, needing to mate seemed trivial. He had Rick, he was safe and they were together, what more could he ask for?

 

Daryl could feel the tension and fear coming from both Alpha’s in the car, he could even pick up on Paul’s fear. It was such a new experience for him but it seemed the bond opened him up to even more of the world and right now he wasn’t sure it was a good thing. If the Alpha’s were scared, it was bad. Another wave of pain rocked him and he could feel himself starting to tremble. He hadn’t realized he’d been chewing on his thumb so hard or that Rick had said his name until the Alpha reached over and tugged his abused thumb out of his mouth.

 

“Daryl,” Rick tried again reaching out and turning the Omega’s head to face him. “Talk to me sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He could tell Daryl was in distress, he could smell it but for some reason he didn’t know what was causing it. It was like Daryl had somehow blocked his emotions from Rick and it bothered the Alpha a great deal.

 

“S’nothin’,” Daryl grunted. The dishonesty tasted sour in his mouth and he instantly felt guilty for lying to his Alpha and whined pitifully. Daryl had spent his life hiding his emotions and feelings so it came easy to him but the guilt he felt for doing it was new.

 

“Don’t lie to me Omega,” Rick’s tone left no room for argument. When Daryl didn’t respond Rick growled low, but enough to send a shiver through the Omega.

 

“Hurts,” Daryl choked out, his voice barely loud enough for Rick to hear. Shame and embarrassment flooded him for being so weak in front of the others.

 

Rick pulled Daryl into a hug and nipped at the claiming mark. “You have to tell me when you start feeling ready Daryl. I’m having a hard time getting through the walls you have up. I can only tell that you are distressed, I can’t pick up on why. So if you don’t tell me I can’t help,” he scolded.

 

“More important things goin’ on,” Daryl panted, pushing his face against Rick’s neck and breathing in the Alpha’s scent. He reached out and pressed his hand over Rick’s groin and rubbed his thumb over the treasure hidden there.

 

Rick forced Daryl to look at him, a hand on each side of his face. “Nothing is more important than you! I wish this could have been different Daryl, that we could have had the couple of weeks we needed alone, but we don’t. You promised me if we left that you would tell me when you need my knot. If you don’t tell me I will…”

 

“I..I’ll tell you Alpha, I will,” he promised. Knowing he’d upset Rick was crushing and he never wanted to feel like this again. “Need you, please Alpha,” he whined and nosed at Rick’s gland before suckling on it.

 

Thank God for tinted windows because Rick had both of their pants around their ankles and Daryl up-ended on the seat in a flash. Daryl’s face burned red at his position with other people in the car but he didn’t care. He needed his Alpha now!

 

Rick managed to kick one leg of his jeans and boxers off so he could straddle Daryl’s legs from behind. He didn’t waste any time slipping two fingers into the slick hole of his lover, purring when Daryl moaned and pushed back against his hand. They had waited too long to couple again and Daryl’s eagerness was proof of that. Rick stretched Daryl quickly, not taking time to build up to the penetration like he normally would because of their desperation.

 

Daryl felt the head of Rick’s throbbing cock press against his hole and shoved his hips back impaling himself impatiently. It stung, burned like fire, but he didn’t care. All he was focused on was being filled by his Alpha. He set a brutal pace as he levered himself forward then slammed back again taking Rick balls deep with each stroke. There was no finesse, no tenderness to this coupling, just desperate need.

 

The tight, wet heat that engulfed Rick was so all encompassing that he forgot to even breathe for a moment. By the time he gathered his thoughts again Daryl was slamming back against him hard and fast. “Easy, Omega,” he rumbled as he grabbed Daryl’s hips and slowed his pace. Rick could tell from the mewling and soft whimpers that it wasn’t all pleasurable for the Omega. He wouldn’t let it go this long again. From now on he would just take him every few hours so he would know for sure Daryl wasn’t in pain.

 

Daryl’s whimpers turned to moans of pleasure when Rick grabbed his hips and slowed the pace. The Alpha was sliding in and out smooth and slow, twisting his hips a bit with each thrust so that he hit that special spot inside of Daryl each and every time. He knew he was moaning and panting loudly but he didn’t care. The pain in his body was finally easing and all he could concentrate on was pleasing his Alpha and making him cum so he could feel Rick’s knot deep inside him again. He was desperate for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Sweat was dripping down Shane’s face even though the AC was on high. The sounds and the smells of sex were thick in the air not to mention the pheromones. He reached down between his thighs and adjusted himself, his heavy erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his uniform pants. He gripped the steering wheel so tight the plastic creaked and his knuckles turned white. This was gonna be a long two fucking weeks! He nearly jumped out of his skin when Paul touched his arm, shoving it out of the way.

 

The Beta leaned over the console separating the seats and quickly unbuckled Shane’s slacks. Paul reached inside and pulled the throbbing column of flesh free of its confines. He teased the slit with his tongue a few times before Shane let out a warning growl and pushed at his head. Paul took the hint and lowered his mouth over as much of Shane’s dick as he could fit using his hand to work the rest.

 

“Fuck,” Shane roared as Paul sucked him down. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and tangled it in Paul’s hair so he could see the other man’s face as he glanced down. “Fuck,” Shane hissed again when he caught sight of Paul’s spit slick lips stretched wide around his dick. He could feel himself hitting the back of Paul’s throat with each bob of the man’s head. Shane used the hand on the back of Paul’s head to push the man down even lower until the head of Shane’s cock slid into Paul’s throat cutting off his airway completely and he held him there.

 

Paul panicked for a split second and gagged as he tried to pull away but the firm hand on his head stopped him. He forced himself to calm down and try to relax his throat. Spit was slipping past his lips and down the hard shaft he was choking on when finally Shane released his head allowing him to pull back enough to get a deep breath. The sounds of Rick and Daryl’s mating were reaching a crescendo driving Paul even crazier as he shoved a hand down his own pants and started rubbing himself with fast tight strokes. He doubled his efforts on Shane as he worked the cock back into his mouth, taking the thick head into his throat with every down sweep now.

 

“Gonna cum,” Shane panted, trying to keeps his eyes and the car on the road and not kill all of them. Paul moaned around Shane’s dick and the Alpha came hard down the Beta’s throat.

 

Paul swallowed down Shane’s load lapping at the head until he felt his own orgasm building. “Oh God,” he panted as he came in his jeans finally collapsing over the console, head resting on Shane’s thigh.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Rick and Daryl had both climaxed and Rick was knotted deep inside his Omega. He moved them so that he was sitting on the seat, Daryl in his lap, the Omega’s head lulled back bonelessly. Daryl’s eyes snapped open and he gasped when he felt Rick’s big hand close around his still very sensitive dick. “Alpha?” he whimpered.

 

Rick stroked Daryl, rubbing the palm of his hand over the still slick head of Daryl’s cock drawing whimpers from the Omega. He continued working Daryl as the Omega squirmed and tried to wiggle away. Between the knot and Rick’s hand he wasn’t going anywhere. “You didn’t tell me you needed to knot Daryl. You didn’t even tell me anything was wrong and I can’t have that. I need to make sure you know that it can’t happen again so this is your punishment.”

 

“I’ll tell you next time, I promise,” he cried as he shoved at Rick’s arm trying to make him stop. It only made Rick reach down with his other hand and start rolling his balls in time with the thumb rubbing over the weeping slit in his dick. It hurt so badly but it felt good too and Daryl didn’t know what to do. The more he squirmed the more Rick worked him and the knot in his ass kept rubbing over his sensitive prostate. He felt a tingling building in his toes and it shot like a rocket through his body as he exploded in a violent orgasm that rocked him to his core and left him boneless and twitching as his body tried to spill more cum over Rick’s hand. “Alpha!!” he cried just before everything went black.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Daryl heard people talking around him as he slowly started to come back to himself. He was aware of two things. One, he was still in Rick’s lap but Rick’s knot was no longer in him, and two, he ached all over but in a way that made him happy.

 

“There you are,” Rick smiled down at Daryl glad to see those blue eyes open. “I was getting worried sweetheart.”

 

A bottle of water was placed to his lips before he could say anything and he took several long sips. “What happened?”

 

Rick’s heart fluttered when he heard Daryl’s voice. The Omega sounded so small and tired. “You didn’t tell me you needed me and we waited way too long to mate,” Rick scolded softly. “It made you very weak so between that and our…. activities, you passed out.”

 

Daryl pressed his face to Rick’s neck breathing in his comforting scent. “How long was I out?”

 

“About thirty minutes,” Rick purred, rumbling deep in his chest as Daryl suckled on his neck.

 

Shane pulled the SUV to a stop and sighed. “I’ll be right back.” He dreaded Lori and the ‘opinion’ of his companions but he wanted his son with him now.

 

“Should I go help him with boxes?” Paul asked, unsure. This woman was once Shane’s mate and his little boy which made the Beta really uncomfortable.

 

“No,” Rick told him. “Lori is…..well Lori,” he sighed. “She takes some getting used to but Carl is amazing, he’s the best of both of them.” He watched as Lori shoved two suitcases out the door hitting Shane with one of them. “Both of you listen to me,” Rick used his Alpha timber to make a point. “Whatever she says or does I want you both to ignore it. If it doesn’t come from me or Shane then it does not matter. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Paul nodded as he chewed his lip.

 

Daryl jumped when Rick popped him lightly on the hip, still in a daze. “Got it Alpha,” he said before he went back to nuzzling Rick’s neck again trying to make him purr more.

 

Shane threw the suitcases into the trailer as Lori and Carl climbed in the backseat of the SUV. “Uncle Rick!” Carl beamed as he crawled over the seat and gave him a hug, paying no attention to the other man sitting in Rick’s lap.

 

“Carl!” Lori snapped pulling the boy back down and snapping his seatbelt as she glared at Daryl.

 

“Hey little guy,” Rick smiled and mussed Carl’s hair, undeterred by Lori who climbed in and slammed the door so hard everyone’s teeth rattled.

 

Shane growled as he shut his door much more softly and started the SUV. “Hey little man,” he glanced in the rearview at his son. “This is my friend Paul.”

 

“Hi,” Paul waved from his seat.

 

“And the guy with Uncle Rick is Daryl,” Shane finished.

 

“Hi,” Daryl nodded and held his hand out to Carl trying not to feel self-conscious at the way Lori was glaring at him.

 

“Hi,” Carl smiled and shook his hand.

 

Daryl gasped and shook his hand making a fist a couple of times. “Wow, that’s some grip you got there!”

 

Everyone but Lori laughed and Carl beamed proudly. “I am pretty strong,” the little boy nodded. “Dad and Uncle Rick have been teachin’ me to play football. Do you play?”

 

Daryl’s thumb found its way to his mouth and he chewed on the nail nervously as he tried to work out what to say. His people skills weren’t exactly great. “Never played football but maybe you could teach me.”

 

“We can teach him, can’t we dad?” Carl begged, sounding like a kicked puppy for extra effect.

 

Shane chuckled, “sure we can buddy.”

 

“Do you work with my dad?” Carl asked Daryl who fidgeted nervously.

 

Rick could see Daryl’s unease and came to his rescue. “Daryl is my mate now,” he explained to Carl, “he’s my Omega.”

 

Carl’s eyes got big and so did Lori’s. “You’re an Omega? My teacher said there were only a handful of those left in the whole world! That makes you extra special,” the little boy beamed. “I dunno what I am yet,” he shrugged. “I’m not old nuff to present yet right dad?”

 

“That’s right little man,” Shane smirked. He’d never get tired of hearing ‘dad’. Shane worried about how Carl was going to handle everything that was happening. It was scary for the adults so he could only imagine what the boy was feeling. Carl is a very resilient kid but Shane is worried about the long term effect this might have on him. Shane was drawn from his thoughts by Carl’s belly laugh at something Daryl had said to him. He was glad to two seemed to be getting along so well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lori gritted her teeth so hard Shane could hear them grinding from the front seat. They’d stopped twice since Lori and Carl had joined them so that Rick and Daryl could mate and she was being less than understanding about it. Between her attitude, Rick’s constant growling and scenting because of her attitude toward their bonding, and Jesus’s silence. Shane was about to snap. Par for the course of his shit day they were now caught in the middle of the traffic jam from hell about ten miles outside Atlanta. Shane looked in the rearview mirror when he heard one of the back doors open.

 

Daryl couldn’t take the tension anymore so he shouldered the car door open and got out. He had to get some air, some sort of relief from the hell inside that damn metal box. He started pacing the highway beside the cars trying to clear his head. On his third trip past the SUV Rick, who’d gotten out the same time he had, grabbed Daryl’s arm and pulled him to a stop.

 

“I’m sorry Daryl,” Rick shook his head. “I know this isn’t good for you.” Rick looked down at his feet as guilt consumed him. He should kick his own ass for listening to Shane and Daryl. He was the Alpha damn it and he would have taken care of Daryl no matter what. At the very least he should have brought his own damn truck! “I bet you wish you’d never agreed to...”

 

“Don’t,” Daryl growled angrily. “Don’t you dare say it!” Daryl could feel Rick’s guilt and doubt, it was eating him alive. “Do you regret bonding with me?”

 

Rick’s head shot up and he locked eyes with Daryl, “Never. I love you. You are my soulmate,” he said, pouring all his love into his words.

 

“Then why are you doubting us?” Daryl demanded.

 

“I’m not,” Rick growled, upset that his Omega would think such a thing.

 

“I feel it, Rick,” Daryl snapped. “I feel the doubt, the guilt, the torment you are putting yourself through! If it’s not because of our bond then what the hell is it?”

 

“I.. I’m afraid that you regret it,” his Alpha timber gone completely as he let his vulnerability show for the first time in years. “This isn’t exactly the best honeymoon,” he huffed and let go of Daryl’s arm to start pacing himself. “We’re locked in a car with Shane, Jesus, and Carl, which is bad enough but Lori and her constant bitching and looks that she’s giving you…” He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, “I want to duct tape her damn mouth shut and put the beta bitch in her place but...”

 

Daryl laughed causing Rick to stop and look at him, confused. The Omega grabbed Rick’s arm and pulled Rick so that he was standing in front of him. “All that growlin’ and frustration, all the guilt, it wasn’t toward me - but for me?” Daryl asked in disbelief.

 

“Of course,” Rick said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m worried about you and I wanted you to enjoy this, not be stuck in a car with the four other people while we fuck on the side of the road.”

 

Daryl shook his head, the goofiest grin plastered on his face. “I spent my life locked in a room the size of a closet, being beaten because I was alive. This,” he motioned toward the SUV, “is nothing as long as we are together.” Daryl stretched up and kissed Rick softly as he wound his arms around his husband. “You’re the one who’s struggling with this, Alpha, and I want to help. Just tell me what I can do.”

 

Rick let his body relax against Daryl’s, pinning the Omega between him and the SUV. “How did I get so lucky, hmm?” he purred. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you, and you are the one who’s comforting and reassuring me.” He took his time kissing Daryl and nipping down his jaw.

 

Daryl’s eyes slipped closed and he tilted his head so that his neck was exposed to his Alpha inviting him to continue. “I know I’m not smart about this stuff but doesn’t that work both ways Officer Grimes? It’s my job to take care of you too, right?”

 

Rick nipped at the mark on Daryl’s neck before standing up straight and cupping Daryl’s face in his hands. He didn’t know how to put into words that the world just didn’t work that way anymore. That Beta’s and Medical Omega’s expected Alpha’s to give them everything, provide everything and meet their every whim. It was like Daryl was from another time where the world was right and people weren’t narcissistic assholes out for themselves. Where a partnership was just that, a partnership where both people worked together to keep each other happy. Daryl Dixon, a man who’d been abused and locked away with the worst type of people still had the compassion and love that the rest of the world lacked. “I love you Daryl Dixon-Grimes. Don’t know how I ended up winning your heart but I’m so glad I did.”

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and chuckled, his cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment at the praise. “Yer just lucky I guess,” Daryl shrugged as he pushed at Rick’s chest. “Get off’a me,” he teased playfully.

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Rick laughed and dove back in for another kiss.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Paul sat in the car just a few minutes longer than Rick and Daryl before he jumped out and headed to the back of the trailer being pulled behind the SUV. “Damn it,” Shane growled shooting a glare at Lori before getting out and giving chase.

 

Paul opened the tow behind trailer and started digging through it for his backpack. It was all he’d brought of his own stuff, hell it was all the stuff he owned, to be honest. He cringed when he smelled Shane coming his way, the scent of anger was almost overwhelming causing the Beta ducked his head and whine. He held his hands up to show that they were empty, “I’m not taking anything but my pack.”

 

“I didn’t think you were,” Shane frowned. He was still getting to know Paul and the man was as skittish as a colt. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I can find my own way to the refugee center. It’s just a few miles away now.” Paul’s voice was meek because he was afraid of what Shane’s reaction would be.

 

“I know things are a little tense right now but I really would like it if you stayed with us,” Shane told him. “I know it’s a little awkward with Rick and… “

 

“That doesn’t bother me,” Paul interrupted him. The Beta chewed on his lip for a moment trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind. He was grateful that Shane didn’t push him to speak. After a few minutes to gather his thoughts Paul took a deep breath and just went for it. “Look I get that it was just a hook-up for us and that’s fine but I had no idea you had a wife and pup. I just can’t,” he shook his head. Paul couldn’t bring himself to finish his thoughts, that he couldn’t be the side whore for the knot-head Alpha and be paraded around in front of the man’s wife.

 

Shane could smell the salty and bitter scents of sadness and shame coming from the Beta and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached out and took Paul’s hand. “She’s not my wife, not now not ever,” he growled. “We were together in high school, she got pregnant but we never got married. Carl is my pup and the only reason she is with us is because she is his mother. I can’t leave her behind, I could never do that to my son.”

 

Paul looked abashed for accusing Shane of cheating on his wife. “I get it…” he said, looking down at his feet. “I just thought that…”

 

Shane lifted Paul’s bearded chin so that he could see his face. “I asked you to come with me because I want you. I wish we’d have had more time to get to know each other before this happened but I care about you and I like you a lot.” Shane traced his thumb over Paul’s plumb lip before kissing him passionately until the Beta was breathless. “Stay?”

 

Paul thought about it for a moment then smiled and nodded.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Rick was talking to an older gentleman he’d met on the road named Dale when he heard Daryl gasp softly beside him. The Alpha turned quickly, “what’s wrong?” Daryl didn’t say anything but he kept looking ahead at a man, woman, and their young daughter.

 

Dale shook his head with disgust. “Can’t stand people like that.”

 

“Someone needs to stop him,” Glenn, a young Korean man who was also nearby, said.

 

“Well, no one can really say anything until he hits one of them. It’s not like we can go over with just our good intentions and tell him we think he’s abusive,” Dale explained.

 

Daryl let out a vicious, low growl that caused everyone around them to shiver. Rick moved so that he was blocking Daryl’s view of the small family. “Look at me Daryl,” his voice very dominate. He waited until the Omega locked eyes with him before he spoke. “You are not to touch him or speak to him, understand?”

 

“But...” Daryl argued but Rick cut him off.

 

“We will keep an eye on them. If he does anything to them, either of them, I will step in. But you are not to do anything. You know why, ” Rick hinted. He didn’t want to outright say that the Omega was weak because of the bonding right now. There was no sense in drawing unwanted attention to the fact that his mate was vulnerable. “Am I clear Omega?”

 

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He didn’t like that man at all and the urge to attack him was palpable but he understood what Rick was hinting at. He didn’t like it, but he understood it.

 

“Daryl,” Rick said, warning in his voice.

 

“Fine,” Daryl sighed, an answer that earned him a low growl of disapproval from Rick. He changed his posture and looked back into Rick’s eyes. “I understand, Alpha,” he meant it this time.

 

Rick relaxed and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s forehead before wrapping his arm around the Omega’s shoulders possessively. “Thank you.”

 

Two blond women had emerged from Dale’s big RV and were both grinning like maniacs as they looked at Rick and Daryl causing the Omega to blush and lower his head. “Any idea what the holdup is?” the older of the two asked.

 

Dale introduced them to everyone as Andrea and Amy. “No,” the older man sighed.

 

“Don’t look like anything is gonna be movin’ anytime soon,” someone said from behind them. “T-dog,” he introduced himself as he extended his hand. Shane and Paul joined the group and soon after Lori and Carl as well. Everyone talked a bit about what was happening and where they were from as well as how they had found out about the “virus”.

 

Night fell and they were still standing in the same spot. Daryl had watched Lori push Carl away several times when the boy tugged on her hand to ask something until she finally snapped at him to “stop it and let the adults talk.” The boy’s cheeks flushed and Daryl could see tears well in his eyes as he stomped off. The Omega had to bite back a growl at the abrasive woman because he knew if he said or did anything it would just make it harder for everyone. He slowly backed away from Rick, opening his mind and emotions so the Alpha would know nothing was wrong as he trailed the little boy.

 

Daryl followed Carl across the highway and over a metal barrier into the woods for a good distance. The Omega bit back a chuckle when the pup stopped to pee. It must have been what he was trying to tell his mother he needed to do when she pushed him away and scolded him. Daryl stayed silent intending to remain hidden so the pup could feel proud of himself when he returned to the others. The plan was going well until Carl tried to jump up on a big rock and slipped. Daryl caught him just before his face smashed into the ground.

 

Carl started crying when he felt the sharp edge of the rock scrape against his arm and yelped when he felt someone’s arms around him. “Easy pup, I got ya,” Daryl soothed as he put the boy back on his feet. He knelt down to try and get a look at the cut on Carl’s arm but it was too dark to see much. “Anything else hurt kid?”

 

Carl shook his head no as tears spilled down his cheeks, “N..no, jus’ my arm.”

 

Daryl smiled at him, hoping to make him feel safer like Rick had done for him in the hospital. “Can’t really see out here, it’s too dark so let’s get you back to the car and take care of that scrape, ok?” When he felt Carl press against him and wrap his little arms tightly around his neck a moment of panic struck the Omega and he flashed back to his father trying to choke him. Daryl took several deep, forced breaths trying to calm himself. It’s just a pup, he repeated over and over in his head. Finally, he was able to stand up, taking Carl with him so that he was resting on the Omega’s hip. “Let’s get back before we both get in trouble,” he said shakily.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Rick was still talking to their new group of friends when he felt an overwhelming sense of panic through his link with Daryl. “Omega?” he rumbled lowly, interrupting Dale mid-sentence.

 

Shane looked around to see where Daryl was but didn’t see him. “What’s going on man?” he asked Rick.

 

“Something’s wrong,” Rick said as he walked toward the SUV, Shane following. He opened the backdoor, “Daryl?” Nothing. He saw Lori hovering nervously around the back of the car. “Have you seen Daryl?”

 

“No,” she shook her head and looked away.

 

Rick was about to start yelling out for his Omega, worried because Daryl was so panicked and scared, when he saw him step out of the wood line along the edge of the road carrying Carl. Rick, Shane, and Lori all rushed over toward them.

 

By the time Daryl stepped over the metal barrier back onto the highway he was surrounded. Rick grabbed him and hugged him tight placing a kiss on top of his head. “Are you ok?” the Alpha asked worriedly.

 

“Carl?” Shane asked at the same time in disbelief.

 

Lori shoved past Shane and tried her best to shoulder Rick over earning her a growl for her trouble. Undeterred she reached over and yanked Carl from the Omega’s arms. “What the hell are you doing with my son? You have no right to take him anywhere,” she yelled and tried to slap him.

 

The snarling growl that came from Rick had everyone that heard it lowering their heads and baring their necks to the Alpha in fear, including Shane but Daryl beat Rick to the punch. “I didn’t take your kid anywhere lady! He tried for twenty minutes to tell you he needed to piss but you told him to shut up and pushed him away. I followed him to make sure he didn’t get hurt,” he snapped.

 

Lori’s eyes were wide as everyone stared her. “Well you did a bang up job of that, didn’t you? He’s bleeding!”

 

Daryl took a step forward to say something else and suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him and his knees buckled. “Daryl,” Rick gasped as he caught his husband.

 

“M’okay,” Daryl’s voice was weak but he clung to Rick like a lifeline.

 

Rick helped Daryl over to the SUV and sat him down inside. He gathered some supplies from a cooler he’d brought from the cabin then sat next to him giving Shane a look before he shut the door. He opened a bottle of water and helped Daryl drink then opened a chocolate bar and broke off a piece feeding it to him. “You don’t have a lot of energy in your body right now because of the bonding and I haven’t fed you enough since we’ve been out here. Your little walk had taken what was left in your body and burned it for energy,” he explained as he fed him more chocolate.

 

By the time he’d finished the chocolate and shared a sandwich with Rick because Daryl refused to eat unless his Alpha did too, he was feeling a little better. “Need you Alpha,” he purred as he leaned in a kissed Rick.

 

Rick smiled happily as he laid Daryl down in the seat. “Proud of you darlin’ for telling me,” he purred.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“What the hell were you thinkin’, Lori?” Shane growled. “You weren’t watchin’ him at all were you?”

 

“It’s not my fault Daryl ran off with him,” Lori snapped back as she used some water and a cloth to clean Carl’s scrapped arm.

 

“He didn’t take me off. I had to pee,” Carl growled at her.

 

Shane had to bite back a laugh at his pup and his tiny growl. He shook his finger at the boy, “you don’t speak to your mother that way young man.”

 

“Sorry,” Carl grumped. “I tried to tell you I had to go but you sad ‘dults were talkin’ and ta hush so I went by myself,” he said all in one big breath. “I fell off a rock and Daryl catched me. I didn’t even know he’s there.”

 

“From now on I want you to come tell me if you need to go, alright?” Shane told Carl.

 

“Ok,” he nodded.

 

Shane looked at Lori, “we are gonna talk more about this later and I’m sure Rick is gonna have a few words for you too.” He didn’t want to rip into the Beta in front of their pup.

 

Nearly an hour went by as they still set in the same spot on the road. Rick finally opened the door to the SUV, an exhausted Daryl asleep against his chest. Shane went over to them, “you look beat man. You should rest while he is.”

 

“Can’t,” Rick’s arm tightened around Daryl. “Too many threats around,” he said wearily. “Carl ok?”

 

Shane understood that Rick’s senses were on high alert because of the new bond and he considered almost everyone around a threat, even Shane. “Yeah, just scraped his arm a little. He said he fell off a rock and Daryl caught him.”

 

“I’m glad he was there,” Rick nodded.

 

Whatever Shane was about to say was lost to the sound of fighter planes soaring overhead and the sound of bomb blasts going off.


	3. Chapter 3

After the bombings at the city everyone panicked and scattered. There was a lot of talk about options but the way Rick looked at it, right now they didn’t have many. Some people on the highway insisted that north was the best option, head to Canada and higher. Others said south, down into Mexico. Some decided they were headed to the coast,. find a boat and head out to the ocean to wait out what ever this was.  Rick, Daryl and Shane decided it would be best to find somewhere away from people but still not too far away from the city to wait this out. They wanted to give the dust some time to settle and see what was going to happen before they made any drastic decisions.

Their new group of friends they’d met on the highway had decided to join them. Dale said he knew of a beautiful spot that was pretty hidden they could camp.  He had a friend that worked for the zoning commission that had told him about it a couple of years ago. It had a lake and was surrounded by rock and woods.It was agreed that’s where they would go for now. They met a couple other people along the way that tagged along. Rick and Shane knew there would probably be safety in numbers right now, even though being a group would present some other problems.

With all the traffic snarls and obstacles left by the decimation of the city, a trip that should have taken them an hour stretched into a two day affair. It became apparent rather quickly that the group worked well together as a team. There were no power struggles between the Betas since there were two Alpha’s around and having the Alpha’s made everyone feel safer. For the most part they were already a pretty well-oiled machine. In every well-oiled machine however, there were inevitably a couple of squeaky wheels in need of some work.

Lori was wearing on everyone’s nerves with her constant sighs and looks. She acted like she was the only one suffering any discomforts through this process and Rick was quickly losing patience with her. Had it not been for the fact that she was Carl’s mother, he would have left her on the side of the road yesterday.

Pete Anderson, whom they met just outside of the city, seemed to be a new useful member of the group as he was a doctor. He lacked a lot in the personality department but hell, not everyone can be Miss. Congeniality, right? He did as he was told and pulled his weight, but he wasn’t happy with the constant stopping to allow Rick and Daryl the time they needed together.

Daryl was becoming increasingly irritated and distraught. Having to stop one car to knot was bad enough but now they were stopping an entire caravan. He refused to tell Rick when he needed his knot now at all and every time Rick had Shane stop for it, Daryl fought with him over it. They needed to get to this place of Dale’s, fast.

Rick’s nerves were frayed. Between Lori acting like a total twat-waffle, all the new people around making Rick tense and even more overprotective of his weakened mate, keeping an eye on Ed - the abusive asshole - and his wife and daughter, and Daryl’s increasing bad mood, the Alpha was near his limit. Dale had offered the back room of his RV to Rick but Daryl balked at the idea of doing it within earshot of all the other people sitting so close that they could hear them.

Shane stepped up next to Rick while Daryl hopped into the driver’s seat off the old sedan. “Having second thoughts on our plan?” he asked Rick.

“Huh?”

Shane laughed as Daryl gave the signal and they started pushing the car toward the center divider. “You look stressed brother.”

“Just thinking maybe we should see if we can get one of these cars to work. If we can, then Daryl and I can take one of them and just catch up with you when we can,” Rick told him.

“Now Rick, we’ve been over this. Even if you had a car of your own, there is no way you can knot him and take care of him while you drive and it’s not safe to stop when you’re alone,” Shane reminded him. “I have been thinkin’ about something though.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Rick asked as they moved to the next car.

“I get no bad feelings around Dale at all. I think he’s a genuine, good guy so Lori and Carl can ride with him. Then you and Daryl can have a little more privacy and we won’t have to stop nearly as often. It’s not a perfect solution I know but it’s better than what we’re doing now,” Shane explained.

“You feel comfortable with letting Carl ride with them?” Rick wanted to make sure Shane had fully thought it through.

“Yeah, I don’t feel anything wrong with any of them,” he shrugged. “Besides if one of them decided to try and run, they are in an RV. It wouldn’t be that hard to catch,” Shane teased, making Rick laugh.  

They looked up as Daryl bumped his shoulder getting out of the car they’d just moved. His weakness had him uncoordinated. The Omega lost his temper and slammed the door shut hard enough to make their teeth rattle as he cussed a blue streak in the air.

Rick shook his head as he watched his mate start kicking at the wheel of the car in frustration. “If you don’t mind doing that I would appreciate it.” Rick sighed and walked toward his wayward Omega.

Daryl took his frustration out on the stupid car that had hurt his stupid shoulder because this life was stupid! Ok, so maybe it wasn’t rational thinking, but it was all he could manage at the moment. All the fear, frustration, stress, and emotions he was going through right now had him feeling like he was going to fly apart in a million different directions at once and only one thing in the world could settle him; Rick. He knew the Alpha was there for him for whatever he needed but Daryl felt like he was making everyone else suffer each time they stopped. When he had agreed to leave the cabin it was to go from there to Atlanta. Now the world was ending and they were on some never ending journey to find some lake. Add that to the fact that he was tired, weak, felt like he was starving, and it was 120 in the fucking shade. Daryl hit his shoulder as he got out of the car then kicked it out of frustration. The kick felt good so he did it again and before he realized it he felt Rick’s hands on his arms, spinning him around.

 “Hey, hey stop that before you hurt yourself, Daryl,” Rick fussed as he spun his Omega to face him. Rick carefully pushed Daryl backward so that he was leaning against the car. He rubbed the spot on Daryl’s shoulder that was already starting to bruise. “Want to talk about it?”

Daryl did but he just couldn’t find the words to say what he was feeling. So instead of speaking Daryl just let out a whine, similar to what a puppy would make, and dropped his head against Rick’s shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s strong waist and just held onto him hoping to soak up some of the calmness that Rick emitted.

Rick couldn’t help but smile at the sounds Daryl was making. The man reminded him so much of a real pup that there were times that Rick just wanted to reach out and pet him, which is exactly what he did. He pressed his lips to the top of Daryl’s head and rubbed his hand up and down the Omega’s back. “Shane came up with a pretty great idea. Wanna hear it?”

Daryl raised up but kept his hold on Rick. “We get to duct tape Lori to the roof for the rest of the trip?” he asked, hopeful.

Rick playfully swatted Daryl’s hip but he couldn’t hide his laughter. “Be nice.”

“I was,” Daryl explained.

Rick was still smiling as he shook his head. “He’s going to have Lori and Carl ride the rest of the way with Dale in the RV.”

Daryl felt guilty at the amount of joy that brought him. “Don’t tease me Rick.”

“I’m not,” he laughed. “That’s what he was talking to me about while we were pushing the cars. He said he trusted Dale and he knew they would be fine.”

“But what about Carl, I know Shane doesn’t want to be away from his pup,” Daryl sighed.

“I have a feeling it’s either that or he’s gonna snap Lori’s neck darlin’. She has everyone stressed beyond reason and she doesn’t seem to be getting any better.”

“You mean, I have everyone stressed,” Daryl said as he pushed himself back. “I know what everyone is saying about the frequent stops,” his cheeks flushed, even more than they were from the heat.

“You know, we could take one of these cars and just head off on our own. Just me and you,” Rick offered. He hated seeing Daryl suffer so much.

Being alone with his Alpha sounded like heaven but he knew that being alone right now was a bad idea. They needed the other people and he needed to get his shit together and stop pressuring Rick. “No, we need the numbers.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you don’t want to be alone with me?” Rick smirked.

“Yep, exactly,” Daryl chuckled and grabbed Rick’s ass, pulling him forward for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shane walked over to where Paul was digging through a truck, Carl stood off to the side watching him while Lori stood back and glared at the man. Shane stepped up next to Paul, “hey.”

Paul stood from his bent position. “Hey. Daryl okay?”

Shane laughed, “A little frustrated.”

Paul shot a look over at Lori, “yeah. I get that.”

“Hopefully I’m about to fix that,” Shane grinned.

Paul couldn’t take his eyes off of Shane and his shit eating grin. “What did you do?”

“Nothing…… yet.” Shane motioned for Carl who came jogging over. “Hey little man.” Carl squinted up at him, smiling. “Need you to do something for me. Think you’re up for it?”

“Wut?” Carl asked. Usually when he was asked to do something it was never important, just something to get him out of the way.

“I want you to go over there with Uncle Rick and help him keep Daryl distracted.” Shane knelt down in front of his son. “Daryl is a little upset right now and I bet if you talk to him, it will help a lot.”

Carl looked over toward when his Uncle Rick and Daryl were looking through the trunk of a car. “K…,” he shrugged before running over to them. Shane watched until Carl made it over and Rick turned and gave him a nod before he headed off to find Lori.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We need to talk,” Shane said as he took Lori by the arm and led her away from the others.

“Let go of me,” she hissed and jerked free. “You’re not my Alpha, remember?”

He threw his hands upward, “Thank God for small favors!” She glared at him and started to walk away be he stopped her. “I am AN Alpha and I am in charge here right now and as long as you are here, you WILL listen to me or Rick as long as you are with this group. Understand?” She didn’t answer so he leaned in closer and growled, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, fine,” she huffed.

“Good now we are gonna have a talk. You aren’t going to like what I say but you are going to accept it. I have talked to Dale, and you and Carl are going to ride in the RV with him until we get to this place.” He held up her hand to stop her on coming bitch-fest, “If I didn’t think it was safe I sure as hell wouldn’t put my son in there so you can be sure that you are safe, by-proxy.” Shane smelled Rick approaching and turned to greet him. “Everything alright?”

“Fine, Carl is with Daryl and Paul,” Rick assured. “I saw you two were having a conversation and I have a few things I need to say,” he leaned against the car they were standing by. “Your attitude needs to change, quickly because my patience is wearing thin. I get that being in a car with a bonding Alpha and Beta can be a bit…. uncomfortable at times, but Daryl and I have made every effort to make it as painless as possible. I understand all the stopping is vexing because it takes longer to get anywhere but when we stop, we try to make sure it’s at a place where we can get supplies, or at a time where people need a break. If we hadn’t made all those stops, Lori, we would have been in the middle of Atlanta during the bombings. Maybe instead of pissing and moaning about this whole thing, you could be grateful for us saving your asses?”

He stood and watched while Lori moved her mouth to try and speak, but he held up his hand. His body tensed, his hair bristled and he bared his canines at her. “Make one more smartass remark, one more irritated little huff, disgusted look or act like my Omega is causing you to be put out one more time Lori, and I will show you how mean an Alpha can be.” Rick didn’t wait for a response from Lori or Shane, either one, before turning and walking back to his mate.

As soon as Rick was out of earshot she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. “Some Alpha you are! You stand there and let him insult and threaten your pup’s mother. You’re not an Alpha, you’re a joke and everyone knows it,” she snapped and ran to the RV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daryl couldn’t believe that Rick had left the kid with him. What the hell does Daryl know about kids? Paul wasn’t any help, he just went on going through cars. He stared at the kid in horror. “Are you gonna hurl?” Carl asked Daryl. He’d turned a funny shade of white.

“No,” Daryl groused. “Come on,” he grunted and pushed the boy forward. 

They went through a couple of cars and found a few articles of clothing for the women. Carl was standing beside of Daryl who was rummaging under the front seat of another car. “Hey, check this out,” Daryl said excitedly. Carl leaned close to see what was in Daryl’s hand. When he got close enough the Omega popped his hand open quickly and waved his fingers.

Carl squeaked and jumped back before punching Daryl in the hip, “Daryl!” Daryl was laughing and it was infectious because Carl couldn’t help but laugh too. He followed as Daryl walked over to a truck. He jumped up to see what Daryl was looking at because he wasn’t tall enough to look in the window.

Daryl watched the kid jump a few times and bit his lip. He still wasn’t sure how this whole kid thing worked but the logical thing seemed to be lifting Carl up so he could see. He grabbed Carl around the waist and lifted him up onto his shoulders. “See that?” Daryl asked, pointing to a duffel bag in the passenger seat.

“Yep,” Carl nodded.

“I bet there is something good in there. What do you think?”

Carl thought for a second, “We should get it and see.”

“Okay,” Daryl smiled. He opened the door to the truck, which was clear of any type of human, and unzipped the bag. His instincts were right, the bag was full off different medications. Most of them were in medicine bottles, but there were some in baggies that he knew from Merle and his father. He deposited all their other finds in the bag, tossed it over his shoulder and they continued on.

Rick was leaning against the front of their SUV watching Daryl with Carl when Shane came to join him. “You okay?”

“Does it matter?” Shane growled.

Rick stood up straight and looked at him. “Always has, why would now be any different?”

Shane sighed and ran his hand over his face wiping the sweat away. “I don’t know. Fuck, she just gets under my skin.”

“She always has, one way or another. She’s like your kryptonite for some reason. I know you have Carl to consider so I figured if I was the one who told her off she could be mad at me. It wouldn’t come back on you and Carl,” Rick explained, though he had no idea what Lori had said to Shane.

Shane shook his head. Of course Rick was just looking out for him. Why else would he have stepped in? Rick had never wanted to fight over being top dog, they’d always shared the role and there was no reason for that to stop now. Shane looked up and laughed as Daryl walked toward them, Carl on his shoulders trying his best to hold up a duffel bag. Daryl had his hand under the bottom of the bag to take most of its weight. “What is this?”

“We found stuff,” Carl beamed as he handed the duffel over to his dad. Shane sat the bag on the car and Daryl sat Carl down next to it.

“We looked through cars and a truck and we found this bag and it’s got awesome stuff inside!” Carl said in his amped up, kid style without taking a breath.

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed his neck as they watched the father and son go through the bag. They had found a few knives, a hatchet and a big haul of medication. After they all congratulated Carl on a job well done, Shane sat him back on the ground and sent him to the RV with his mom. “Some of those are bad drugs,” Daryl explained before chewing on his nail. “Didn’t want to say anything in front of the kid.”

“You did well,” Rick squeezed him tighter. “What should we do with them? I don’t want to just throw them out in the road in case a family with kids comes through or something.”

“I hate to say this, but until we know what’s going on, I say we hang on to them. You never know what we’re going to run into or what’s going to happen between here and there,” Shane suggested.

Daryl shivered and pushed away from Rick. He hated those drugs, hated what they did to him and his family. “Keep ‘em away from me,” he said before climbing into the back seat of the SUV.


	4. Chapter 4

The unlikely group made it to Dale’s camping spot by the following afternoon. Rick had to give it to Dale, this place was a great idea. They were in the middle of a rock quarry, surrounded by large rock formations behind them, woods to the west, a large lake, surrounded by more rock formations to the east and only one way in or out. They would be able to set up security here fairly well and could see if anyone was coming on the road.

 

“I think this is doable,” he said to Shane, Daryl and Paul. “We need to keep a couple people on watch just to be safe, maybe rig up some security system of some sort near the woods, and I think we can make it here for a while.”

 

“We can stick someone on top of the RV for lookout, then have one ground level look out,” Shane suggested. “Divide up all the stuff that needs to be done to set up camp and the everyday needs so people can keep busy. By the end of the day hopefully people will be exhausted and it will be easier for them to rest.”

 

“I can write up a schedule for watch if you want,” Paul offered. “Just tell me how long you want the shifts to be.”

 

Rick thought about that for a moment. “In this heat I think eight hour shifts would be pushing it. Let’s start with six hour shifts and if we need to lower it we can. If things go well after a few days maybe we can lower the number of people on watch.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Shane nodded. “Why don’t you go around and find out who knows how to use a weapon, who can fish or hunt, and everyday skills that we can use to assign jobs better. If you’re up for it,” he smiled at Paul.

 

Warmth spread through Paul and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or pride. Shan had asked him to do something to help with the camp. Not just work but to help set it up and that filled the Beta with pride knowing the Alpha thought he was worthy of the task. “On it,” he smiled and set out to find his notebook and pen.

 

“We need to check out the lake and the woods,” Shane told Rick.

 

“Agreed, but it’s too late in the day to start that now. We need to focus on getting the tents set up and getting camp together tonight. In the morning we can start splitting off into groups and exploring a bit,” Rick told him. “For now I say we also need to keep what firearms we have with us or locked away until we are sure who can handle them safely. Last thing we want is a friendly fire incident.”

 

Shane nodded, “I’ll go start handing out the tents.”

 

Rick took Daryl’s hand and led him over to the pull behind trailer where he reached inside and dug something out. “I wanted to give you this after we had bonded but things just didn’t go as I had planned. Now I think it will come in even handier than I’d intended,” he smiled.

 

Daryl couldn’t believe his eyes! It was a crossbow just like he’d fired as a kid, the one his uncle taught him to hunt with before his momma died. He took the black and green bow in his hands and welcomed the familiar weight of it. The bow had a leather, padded shoulder strap, eight standard bolts encased in the holder at the end of the bow itself, each arrow fletching done in green and black. Daryl hoisted the bow up to his shoulder and looked through the sight. It felt like he’d been doing this all his life.

 

Rick’s breath caught when Daryl lifted the bow. The muscles his Omega’s arms and back tightened, shoulders wide and strong as he held the weapon. It made Rick rumble and puff his chest out with pride for his mate. He stepped up and ran his hands over Daryl’s shoulders and down his strong back. The Omega had come so far since his days of being imprisoned by his father and sold to the claimers. Daryl had more strength than any Alpha could ever dream of having, packed into his Omega body. That would upset some Alpha’s, who wanted their mates to be submissive and weak but it thrilled Rick. He loved watching his mate come into his own as he started to speak his mind and take control of situations around him.

 

“Thank you Alpha,” Daryl smiled and turned to give his mate a kiss. “Hello?” He snapped his fingers a couple of times to get Rick’s attention and chuckled when the Alpha finally looked at him. “You okay?”

 

“Fine, why?”

 

“You were a million miles away just now,” Daryl said, brows creasing with worry.

 

“I was just admiring the view,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Daryl.

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and blushed, still not used to compliments and not knowing how to accept them really. “Think the view from my side is better,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s lips. “Thank you for the bow. Can’t wait to try it out,” he beamed.

 

Rick let his hands wander down the Omega’s back and come to rest on his pert ass, giving it a squeeze. “Let’s get out tent set up so we can um, have some alone time.”

 

Daryl sighed at the thought of being alone with his mate again and need surged through him. “Mmm, tent now,” he growled.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

They had been at the quarry a few days now and things were far worse than any of them ever expected. The world as they knew it was gone. After a couple a days of radio silence a few of the group ventured into the city to see what was there and to their shock all they found were the walking dead. The farther they moved into the city the more they realized just how screwed they were. They decided to head back and tell the others what they had found.

 

Rick kept glancing down to the lake from his position on top of the RV. It was his turn to take watch as Shane and several others had gone early that morning to see what they could find in town. The ladies wanted to go down to the lake and wash everyone’s clothes. He was fine with that as long as they took an escort, which somehow ended up being Daryl. He didn’t like the idea at all but the Omega assured him it was fine. He’d regained some of his strength the past few days and all he was going to do was be on lookout. Being shorthanded, Rick finally agreed but it didn’t stop the Alpha from worrying. Rick attention was drawn to the road when he saw a trail of dust heading toward their camp; the group was back.

 

Shane watched as Rick climbed down off of the RV and handed Dale the rifle. “It’s worse than we realized brother. There’s nothing but dead down there, well the walking dead. We ran into a guy from up north of here and he said it was the same there. It’s like every apocalyptic movie ever made, man,” Shane shivered.

 

Rick ran his hand over his face trying to process the new information. How in the hell had this happened and so fast? He looked up when Paul brought the new man they’d found over to him. “Rick Grimes, Pete Anderson,” Paul introduced them.

 

Rick extended his hand to the beta, who shook it hesitantly. There was something about the man that put Rick off a bit but he brushed it off because of the situation. “Nice to meet you Pete, wish it were under better circumstances.”

 

“Thanks,” Pete smiled. “Was glad to finally see someone alive when I came up on your group here.”

 

“Shane said you were from up north?”

 

“Yeah, small hole in the wall town called Alexandria. I was down this way for a business trip when it happened,” Pete told him.

 

“You have family back there?” Rick asked, concerned for the man.

 

Pete knew this group, having two Alpha’s around was the safest place he could be so he did what Pete Anderson did the best, he lied. “No, just me,” he smiled. “Years of school and long hours at work made a relationship damn near impossible.” If they knew about his wife and kids back home he was sure the Alpha’s wouldn’t let him stay in the pack.

 

“What is it you do?” Rick asked.

 

“He’s a doctor,” Shane said, proud of his find for the pack.

 

Rick’s eyes grew wide, “Wow, a welcome addition for sure. Paul here will get you set up with a place to sleep and show you around camp. He will explain everything for you but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

 

“This way,” Paul nodded to Pete.

 

When Pete was out of earshot Shane opened his mouth to speak but Rick beat him to it. “Walk and talk, brother.”

 

“Somethin wrong?” Shane asked, concerned.

 

“No,” Rick shrugged, “maybe, I don’t know for sure. Just got a weird feelin’ and I wanna check on Daryl. He’s been down there a while now and he’s still not at his full strength.”

 

Shane chuckled and slapped Rick on the shoulder, “Whipped.” Rick smirked and punched Shane in the arm.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daryl had searched the area and cleared it before he let the ladies, Carol, Jackie, Andrea and Amy go near the lake. Once he was sure it was ok they sat down with their supplies and started cleaning the clothes. He continued to pace around for a while but the sun and heat were really taking it out of him so he relented and sat down on a grouping of rock’s nearby. The women had been talking quietly to themselves for a couple hours when Daryl saw Ed, Carol’s husband approach with their little girl Sophia. Ed sat down on the hood of the car one of the ladies drove down there to carry the heavy, wet laundry back to camp. Sophia was crying softly when Ed pointed for her to sit down on the ground near him. He glared at Carol, “do yer damn work woman, instead of laughin’. Damn kid needs a momma around to watch her cause I’m sick of doin it.”

 

“Why don’t you just leave Sophia with us,” Amy suggested. “You can go do, whatever it was you were doing.” Everyone in camp knew the man hit his wife and kid but no one had ever seen him do it and Carol wouldn’t tell Rick or Shane what happened.

 

“Shut yer damn mouth. No woman gonna tell me what to do, ya Beta bitch,” Ed sneered.

 

“Watch your mouth when you’re speaking to my little sister,” Andrea snapped back.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, bitch?” Ed challenged and stood up.

 

Sophia hated this, hated that her dad hit her and her mom and that he fought with every nice person they ever met. She didn’t want to be thrown out of the group, it was scary out there so she jumped up and tried to calm her dad down. “She was just trying to be nice, please don’t,” she begged.

 

Ed backhanded her, knocking her to the ground and busting her lip. “Don’t talk back to me girl!” Ed was reaching for Sophia again when Daryl stepped in front of him.

 

“Touch her again, asshole,” he growled. He might not be able to defend Carol if she didn’t want it but he damn sure wasn’t going to stand by and watch this bastard hit a kid.

 

Ed faltered, the Omega out ranked him in the pack and was the mate of the head Alpha so there was a good chance Ed would end up getting his ass kicked, so he kept his mouth shut. When Daryl turned to help Sophia up Ed caught sight of the bonding bite on the Omega’s neck and realized that Daryl was not at full strength.

 

Daryl turned to help Sophia up and brush her off as Carol ran to her. He didn’t see Ed reaching for him - nor the fist that connected with his temple. The blow addled Daryl and he hit the ground hard. His breath whooshed out of him as Ed knelt on his chest and started punching him. As the Omega raised his arms to try and throw Ed off of his chest pain shot through Daryl. It felt like someone was digging into his neck with hot daggers and his heart started pounding against his ribs so hard it hurt. The adrenaline had burned off what little energy Daryl had left and he was starting to fade when an ear splitting roar broke the air and Ed went flying off of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl’s muscles were cramping and his neck felt like someone had burned it as he drew air into his abused lungs. It felt like Ed’s knees had flattened his lungs and he was having to re-inflate them. He could hear yelling to his left and a sound that he knew all too well, fists connecting with flesh. Through the fog that was clouding his head he heard Rick’s growl and it sent a chill down his spine. He’d only heard it once before and that was when the Alpha had ripped Joe’s throat out.

 

Andrea hugged Carol and turned her away while Amy took Sophia as far away from the scene as she safely could. Shane grabbed for Rick’s arm to stop him from wailing on Ed. The man’s face was already bloodied and bruised from Rick’s fists. Rick snarled when Shane touched his arm and shoved his friend back hard. It wasn’t until Rick turned his head to bare his teeth at Shane that the other Alpha noticed Rick’s eyes; they were garnet red.

 

Shane held his hands up and bared his neck for Rick, submitting to him. “No one move,” Shane warned. “Everyone bare your necks and lower your heads.” He kept his voice soft and his tone light.

 

“Why?” Andrea snapped, not understanding why Shane didn’t put a stop to the fight.

 

“Because, ” Shane had to take a deep breath to keep the irritation out of his voice. “Because, Ed, stupid son-of-a-bitch that he is, attacked Daryl who is still in his bonding state and he fucked with his bonding mark. Do you have any idea what happens when someone touches a bonding mark, besides the Alpha who made it?” Everyone cringed when Shane explained about the mark and the pain it caused. Ed was even more stupid than he looked. He had managed to send the lead Alpha into a feral rage and he was paying the price.

 

Daryl got to his feet and staggered toward Rick. He could feel the anger through their bond and knew his Alpha wasn’t going to stop until Ed was no longer breathing. Ignoring Shane’s warning he continued closer. “Rick, stop!”

 

Rick hesitated but continued to dish out punishment. The fact that someone touched his Omega was bad enough, but Ed had touched his bonding mark, pressing against it just to draw the maximum amount of pain from Daryl was enough to push Rick over the edge. “No. One. Touches. My. Omega!” he growled, each word punctuated with a fist to Ed’s face, blood splattering.

 

“Alpha!” Daryl yelled as he grabbed Rick’s fist mid swing. When Rick turned toward him, snarling and growling it took all the courage Daryl had to stand his ground and not hit his knees. He stepped forward and cupped Rick’s face with his hands. The red eyes staring back at him were wild and angry but Daryl could still see Rick there too. “You have to stop now Alpha, please. I’m alright but I need you, and his wife and kid are here. They don’t need to see this Rick, please.”

 

His Alpha instinct was screaming at him to kill but Daryl’s voice broke through and it was like a soothing salve on burned flesh. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist and pressed his face against the Omega’s stomach breathing in his scent. Rick felt Daryl’s hand carding through his hair, the other stroking over his jaw soothingly.

 

Rick’s touch calmed Daryl and helped him center himself again. Daryl’s instincts were telling him that the situation was very different from anything he’d ever experienced before. He’d seen Rick protective, dominant, even vicious but right now he was animalistic. When Daryl was on the farm with the Greene’s one of the books he’d read told about an Alpha going feral. They reverted back to the characteristics of wild animals; ferocious; brutal. It rarely happened anymore but when it did the Alpha was deemed uncontrollable and was often caged until he calmed enough to be reasoned with. That wasn’t an option here.

 

Rick seemed calmer with Daryl’s touch so the Omega took a chance and pulled at Rick’s arms to get him to his feet. Rick stood, shaking with his barely controlled rage as the Omega led him several feet away from Ed to the car the women had driven down. Daryl turned them so that Rick was sitting on the hood of the car and Daryl was standing between his legs.

 

Rick growled low in his throat and pulled Daryl tightly against him. He took several deep breaths drawing in his Omega’s scent, every facet of it already committed to memory. When Rick opened his eyes and looked at Daryl his breath hitched and his heart shuddered at the beauty of his Omega. He licked over the bonding mark on Daryl’s neck. Daryl whimpered, his instincts making him afraid that Rick would reject him now that he smelled like someone else. Sensing his mate's discomfort Rick cupped Daryl’s face in his hands and growled, “Mine,” before sinking his fangs into the mark and washed away all traces of the bastard Beta.

 

Daryl moaned as Rick’s canines sank into his neck over his scent gland. All thoughts fled Daryl’s mind, the only thing that existed in the world was his Alpha and him. Once the tension had begun to melt away Daryl lowered his head to his Alpha’s neck and suckled the scent gland there relishing the smell and the taste on his tongue. “Let’s go back to camp, Alpha. Want to be alone with you, please?” He knew he needed to get Rick away from Ed and the others because even though Rick was calmer he was still in a feral state. “Need your Knot,” he purred.

 

Rick rumbled and sniffed the air scenting his mate’s arousal. He got to his feet and tossed Daryl over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. As he turned to walk toward camp he snarled at the others who again, instantly bared their necks in submission. That seemed to be enough for the Alpha as he turned and started through the woods with his Omega.

 

 

Once Shane was sure Rick was far enough away he dragged Ed over to the water’s Edge. “Get something to clean his face off with and let’s wash this blood off before we load him up.” Jackie grabbed a cloth they had just washed and she and Carol cleaned Ed up while Shane held him.

 

There wasn’t an inch of skin on Ed’s face that wasn’t swollen or bruised in some way. He was lucky to be alive and he knew it. He could hear the others talking, feel someone moving him and then cold water sloshing over him. He could barely breathe between his ribs and swollen face and he couldn’t see at all. When he felt Shane hoist him up Ed cried out in pain but all that came out was a garbled grunt as he staggered forward. Blissful unconsciousness took him as he was shoved into the backseat of the car.

 

“Get the clothes loaded in the trunk,” Andrea told everyone. They all grabbed baskets and put them in the car. Carol and Sophia were put in the front seat while Shane in the driver’s seat. Andrea, Amy, and Jackie all hopped up on the trunk and rode as Shane drove back up the ridge to camp.

 

“What the hell happened?” Shane asked her.

 

“I...I don’t know,” Carol cried. “It all happened so fast.”

 

“Dad pushed me down and Daryl told him not to do it again,” Sophia sniffled.

 

Shane hated that the kid had to witness what happened but he was glad Daryl stepped in. Ed was a scumbag piece of shit who deserved to be put down. He would play nice for now though until things calmed down. “Don’t you worry now, we have a doctor with us. I’m sure he’ll be able to patch Ed up,” Shane tried to soothe the frightened girl. “Ed, he just doesn’t know his place is all.”

 

“That is my husband you’re talking about,” Carol huffed. “Your Alpha went feral, he could have killed us all.”

 

Shane sighed, “Ed’s made several mistakes since we’ve met, Carol. He won’t stop breakin’ pack protocol, and being an all-out abusive douche bag to you and your kid. But touching Daryl was one mistake he is lucky to survive.”

 

“Daryl was protectin’ me,” Sophia told her momma. “It’s all my fault.” She didn’t like the fact that her momma was blaming Rick.

 

“No, pup,” Shane ran his hand over her hair, “none of this is your fault. There is only one person to blame and that’s your old man.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“Damn it Alpha, put me down,” Daryl growled. “I ain’t no rag doll you can just throw over your shoulder and cart off!”

 

Rick growled and smacked Daryl’s upturned ass, “Mine!”

 

“Yeah, I’m yours but yer boney assed shoulder is digging into me,” Daryl huffed.

 

Rick stepped out of the woods and into their camp, marching straight over to their tent before putting Daryl down on his feet. The Omega got dizzy and wobbled as all the blood had gone to his head. “You alright?” Rick reached out to steady him.

 

“Fine,” he brushed Rick’s hand away as he turned and unzipped the tent. “Inside, Alpha,” Daryl said firmly, trying to throw some dominance into the tone of his voice. Rick did as he was told, though Daryl was sure he saw the Alpha smirk as he ducked into the tent. Once inside Daryl zipped the tent back up and pushed Rick to sit on one of the sleeping bags and climbed on top of him. He took a bandana out of his pocket and grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting nearby. He poured some of the water onto the cloth and started cleaning the blood off of his Alpha’s hands. Once he was sure his hands were clean he wiped away any of the blood splatters he could find. There was blood splatter on Rick’s white t-shirt so he pulled that off of him as well.

 

Daryl taking care of him made Rick’s heart pound. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist and pulled him so close their chests were touching. “Need you,” he growled.

 

The Alpha made quick work of shedding his clothes then removing Daryl’s before he laid Daryl down on his back. He ran his bruised hands over the trembling body beneath him relishing in the way Daryl reacted to his touch. Placing kisses across his Omega’s chest he paused to suck on one of the dusky nipples before nipping at it and soothing the sting with his tongue.

 

“Alpha!” Daryl gasped at the sensation. Electricity shot through his body going straight to his groin. He was already swollen and dripping, he seemed to be that way all the time when Rick was near, so when Rick kissed his way from Daryl’s chest, down his pleasure trail he couldn’t help but buck up and try to get him to pay attention to his throbbing member, but Rick had other plans. He kissed down the insides of Daryl’s thighs before spreading them wide.

 

“So wet for me, pup,” he purred and lapped at the wet, quivering hole.

 

Daryl gasped when Rick licked his hidden entrance. His tongue was slick and warm against his skin and felt odd as Rick pushed it against the ring of muscle working him lose. The alpha kept up his quest to slip his tongue all the way inside Daryl until the Omega was mewling and bucking against Rick’s face. “Please, Rick I need you. Need to feel your knot,” he begged. He felt Rick’s fingers pressing into him and he growled, reaching down to grab the other man’s wrist. “Now,” he demanded. “I’m open enough from this morning.”

 

Rick couldn’t deny Daryl anything so he removed his fingers and pressed the head of his own throbbing cock against Daryl’s hole, holding it there. “If you need me to stop just tell me, pet,” he growled. His feral instincts told him to bend the omega over the nearest surface and breed him until his seed was sloshing out of him but even in a feral state he was still Rick. He was still concerned about Daryl and his comfort.

 

“Fuck me Alpha - hard!” Daryl snapped as he grabbed at Rick’s arms.

 

Rick pushed forward with a quick snap of his hips keeping up the pressure until the head breached the tight ring of muscle allowing him to slide inside. He didn’t stop or slow down, instead, he kept pressing until Daryl was panting and pushing at his hips to make him stop. “Take it Omega, just open yourself up and relax for me, pup,” he growled. He wouldn’t hurt Daryl but he was going to push him a bit. He rumbled and scented the air a bit as he nipped at his lover’s jaw. As soon as he felt Daryl relax around him he drew his hips back and slammed home again setting a quick, bone jarring pace.

 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the closed tent and Daryl knew everyone in camp could hear it as well. It should bother him but instead, it turned him on, even more knowing that everyone knew his Alpha was claiming him, filling him with his seed. Daryl had been fantasizing about Rick taking him in front of others, knotting him and breeding him in front of the entire camp.  

 

One thing Rick had to be very careful about was the fact that Daryl never made a sound during sex. It was ingrained in him to be silent because of his past so Rick had to watch for visual clues of pleasure or discomfort and he was grateful for the connection of their bond. He leaned down and captured his lover’s mouth in a passionate kiss as he aimed his thrust to hit the Omega’s sweet spot. He watched as Daryl’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his head rolling back and exposing the long column of his neck. Rick couldn’t resist leaning down and nipping at it.

 

Rick was pleasantly surprised when he felt Daryl’s legs shift and wrap around his waist but when he pressed his heels against Rick’s ass to spur him on the Alpha howled in pleasure and gave his Omega just what he was asking for. He reached between their bodies, clasped his hand around Daryl’s throbbing cock and started stroking it making sure to pay special attention to the glands at the underside of the head with each upsweep. Soon Daryl was writhing beneath him working his hips up into Rick’s hand and back down to impale himself on Rick, each shifting movement causing his muscles to clamp down even tighter on Rick’s aching cock.

 

The Alpha was ecstatic that Daryl was taking more of an active role in their mating and the man’s instincts were dead on as he guided Rick’s speed and depth with his legs and feet. When Daryl came, spilling over Rick’s hand, he ran his nails across Rick’s back causing the Alpha to have one of the hardest orgasms he’d ever had as he bit into the bond mark. His knot swelled thick and hard as he filled Daryl with his cum, locking it inside him. He collapsed on top of the smaller man completely drained. He tried to move and shift them so that Daryl was laying on top of him but the Omega stopped him.

 

“It’s my turn to take care of you Alpha,” he purred. “Just rest,” Daryl soothed as he rubbed his hand soothingly over Rick’s back and arm. Daryl had faced his first attack since he’d been freed from his abusers and he learned a few things from it. First, he survived his first attack since he’d been freed. Two, the bonding mark felt amazing when Rick touched it out licked it but if someone else touched it the pain was unbelievable. Three, Rick kept his promise to protect him. Even though his Alpha wasn’t with him at the exact moment it happened he still rescued Daryl from his attacker. Four, and maybe most important to Daryl, even though Rick had been in a blind rage lashing out at anyone who tried to touch him he never laid a harmful hand on Daryl. In fact Daryl was the only one who had been able to calm the Alpha down, Daryl could do the same for Rick as the Alpha did for him. He could calm him, put him a peace and sooth him and to Daryl, that was everything.

 

Rick let himself relax against Daryl as he floated in bliss. He would have to deal with Ed and what had happened but right now his mind was only on his Omega and their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Having some RL issues and to be honest I over planned this chapter so much that I just lost my motivation. Thanks so much for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Real life has been giving me some issues and I have lost my beta for this fic. For those of you who've stuck around thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since they made camp at the quarry and things were going as well as could be expected. Rick and Daryl’s bonding process was finally complete and things were back to normal as far as the need to mate. Rick was still incredibly protective of his Omega though and wasn’t happy when he was out of the Alpha’s sight. A few people at the camp were raising a fuss and whispering the Daryl was getting special treatment and didn’t have to pull his weight like everyone else. Rick squashed that rumor as soon as it started but it had made Daryl feel bad and the Omega started taking on even more tasks.

 

Paul, Daryl, and Dale had worked together to rig up a few animal traps to put out in the woods in hopes of getting the group some meat. “I don’t like this,” Rick sighed as Daryl gathered the supplies he would need to set the traps. He shouldered his crossbow and turned to his husband. “We are only going to be gone a few hours. With Shane gone on the run to the city with Glenn you need to stay here to keep order.” He leaned in and gave Rick a quick kiss, “Gotta trust me some time, Alpha.”

 

“I trust you, you know I do but it doesn’t mean I want you away from me.” He pulled Daryl back in for a deeper kiss to settle his own nerves. When they finally parted he pressed his forehead to the Omega’s, “Come back to me, Daryl.”

 

“Always,” he smiled then headed toward the wood line where Paul was already waiting.

 

“He will be fine,” Dale said from behind Rick. “You’ve taught him well in the short time you’ve had him.” When Daryl and Paul had disappeared from sight Dale pulled Rick away in the guise of attending to some things that needed to be fixed at camp.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Paul and Daryl walked deeper into the woods to find a proper place for the traps. They both kept a good watch on the surroundings. After a while, the quiet started wearing on Paul. “So, do you like having an Alpha?” He knew a lot of Omega’s were forced into bonds and though he knew Daryl wasn’t forced he wondered if the man was happy.

 

“I like being with Rick,” he shrugged. “I really don’t know a lot about Alphas and stuff, to be honest. I’ve noticed the difference between him and Shane though and I’m glad Rick is the one who found me.”

 

Paul nodded in understanding. He’d noticed that Shane was a typical testosterone-fueled Alpha who always wanted to assert his dominance over everyone. He was what most Betas called a ‘Knot-Head’. “Alpha’s can be a handful sometimes,” he laughed. “How did you stay unbonded for so long?” He knew Omegas were rare and usually snapped up as soon as they presented.

 

Daryl stopped to set a trap. “I was locked away so I was never around anyone,” he bit his lip.

 

Paul frowned. He knew that a lot of Daryl’s mannerisms suggested that he’d been abused. Paul understood that all too well. “I was bounced around a lot as a kid. Went from foster home to foster home until I turned sixteen then I ran away for good.”

 

 

Daryl stood up and they started walking again. “Your parents?” He wasn’t sure how to ask the question.

 

“My bio mother loved meth more than me and the sperm donor only came around when he needed money or someone to hit. When I was about four the court took me away and put me in the foster system. The ‘boys’ home’ was awful, to say the least. Older kids beat up and bullied the younger ones making them do things against their will,” his voice was distant. “I got picked to go to an actual foster home a year later and I learned a tough lesson. Most of the foster parents are just check cashers. They take fosters just for the money then don’t take care of them. Some of them were drunks and abusive, others were just so overwhelmed with the sheer number of kids they had that they couldn’t take care of all of them. “

 

“How long were you in the system? Did anyone ever adopt you?” Daryl asked. He’d felt something of a kinship with Paul when they met and he was starting to understand more as they talked.

 

“No,” Paul huffed a humorless laugh. “I was a problem child that no one wanted to deal with. When I turned sixteen I ran away and either no one missed me or the foster mom never reported I left so she could keep getting the check. I spent some time sleeping on park benches and under bridges but I survived. Ended up at a place called Hilltop working for a man named Gregory. Seemed like a good deal at the time, he gave me a place to stay and a job. It didn’t pay much but he took money out for room and board and I had a roof over my head. It took me a while to realize that the longer I was there the more I was indebted to him. He had several other homeless people working for him just like me. I tried to leave, to get a job outside of Hillside and he had his goons come get me and rough me up. Told me that if I tried to leave again while I still owed him money I’d be very sorry.”

 

 

“They were holding you, hostage,” Daryl frowned as he squatted down to set another trap. “How did you manage to get out?”

 

“I really didn’t, to be honest. Gregory brought me into town with him to run some errands and some asshole tried to start something with me. He ended up swinging on me and fought back. The guy in the store called the cops and I got arrested.”

 

 

“That’s when I first saw you at the station?” Daryl asked as they continued walking. “Shane arrested you for the fight.”

 

“Yeah,” Paul smiled at the memory. “He notices some bruises on me that weren’t from the fight and the Alpha in him flared. He ended up telling Gregory that I had to stay at the jail until I could see a judge and that he couldn’t bail me out. After Gregory left Shane told me that I was going to stay with him until he could gather the information he needed about Hilltop and what was going on there then he could shut them down.”

 

 

“You really like him don’t you?” Daryl smiled. He saw the same look in Paul’s eyes when he talked about Shane that Daryl had when he talked about Rick.

 

Paul blushed, “I like him but he’s an Alpha and he’s got a temper. I just don’t think he’s the type to stay with just one person. I mean he tells me that I’m his and that h really cares about me but then I see him flirting with that Andrea chick and,” he faded off. “I’m not sure I can be with a pack like that.”

 

 

“I thought a pack was a family,” that’s what Rick told him it meant.

 

Paul shrugged, “It could be I guess but to Alpha’s it usually means a harem.”

 

“What is that?” Daryl asked.

 

“It means a group of people for the Alpha to sleep with,” Paul explained. “Alpha’s tend to be Knotheads, it’s all they think with and one person isn’t enough to satisfy their instinct to breed.” He looked up and saw the worry on Daryl’s face. “I’m sure Rick is different,” he added quickly. “You guys bonded, he marked you which means he chose you. Shane, he’s not the type to settle down like that.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Do you think they saw us?” Lori whispered as she pulled her jeans back on.

 

 

“No, but next time we need to go out farther so that nosey ass little girl doesn’t get so damn close again,” Pete huffed.

 

 

“It’s not safe going out farther,” She told him as she ran to catch up. “I don’t know why we don’t just do it in the tent. It’s not like we have to hide from anyone.”

 

He spun on her, “Your fuckin baby daddy and his best friend are Alphas! I’m pretty sure they’re not going to be happy about us getting together.”

 

“Shane don’t care what I do as long as Carl is ok and Rick has his nose too far up Daryl’s ass to care,” She sighed.

 

Pete stopped and turned to look at her, “keep your head in the game. Forget about Grimes, he’s mated to an Omega, he’s never going to even look at you. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open,” he growled. He hated that he needed the flighty Beta’s help at all but he couldn’t pull this off alone. He just had to put up with her long enough for the others to gather a load of supplies then he could make his move.


End file.
